


Nothing Has Ever Been Like This.

by Dean_Watson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carnival, Charlie Bradbury - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, LARPing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Party, castiel birthday, mentions of Sam - Freeform, new year's, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Watson/pseuds/Dean_Watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of holidays containing the build up of Dean and Castiel's long lasting relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Years Has Never Been Like This.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning this is my first fic. So please give me some critisism ((Positive or Negative)) Happy New Year!!! xo
> 
> Also sorry about incorrect grammar, My laptop doesn't have auto-correct or anything.

It had been half a year since Dean saw his brother Sam, who I guess you could say was not exactly Sam anymore. Dean had spent the rest of his year including christmas alone either in the bunker or out trying to pick up girls to take home, so that he wasn't completely alone. Now it was New Years Eve and Dean sat in his Impala listening to Twisted Sister with a beer in his hand taking random swigs of it during his breaks of singing. It was about 10 o'clock, So that meant there was only a couple of hours left until he could find a pretty girl to be his New Year kiss... or new year hook up. So he got out of the car and started walking towards the festival that was being held. He looked beyhond the hill to see flashing lights, crowds of people, and lines of people who where waiting to get on the carnival rides. And he was a tad bit dissapointed that the station the festival was playing didn't consist of old classic rock, and instead it consisted of house music. But he would ignore that and just pay attention to his quest of finding a hot, and easy chick to get with.   
After a long hour of walking through the crowds containing of families and groups of friends, he decided that he was done trying for the night he also realized that he can't pick up girls as well as he used to. 'Guess my right hand is just going to have to be my new year hook up this year!' he thought to himself after opening a new bottle of beer and taking a swig of it. After a few minutes of sitting down to relax, he decided to go for a walk down to the beach. When he reached the shore, he sat on the sand one leg stretched out the other crouched in towards his chest. He looked out on the dark horizon which occasionally he would see red or green or purple lights flashing beyhond it. The breeze was warm, and the alcohol in his stomach eased through his body chilling him to the bone. After taking his last sip of what was left of the drink, he then through the bottle across the dark enviroment surrounding him, but he didn't hear it clonk onto the sand instead he heard it hit what sounded like a body, and then he heard a husky gruff.   
"OW! What the fuck?"   
Said a deep husky voice, to which Dean then replied;  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't know there was anyone else around"  
He paused, and there was an enlongated silenc before the other voice said; "Dean? Is that you?" Which made Dean grab his lighter out of his pocket, and then light it up so he could see who was infront of him. And he jumped slightly out of his skin when Castiel appeared infront of him. "Shit! Cas? What the fuck are you doing out here?" Dean asked, "well... I thought I would come and watch the fireworks, I remember you saying something about them, So I thought I'd come and see them for myself" Castiel paused, and waited for Dean to say something, but instead they just stared deeply into eachothers eyes like they normally do. Dean felt someting inside of him. Something he felt all the time when he was around Cas, nervous, anxious, sexually fustrated, happy, lustful, All of these feelings he thought he was feeling, and he proposed itself as a warm feeling in his chest. 'It's probably just the alcohol' he thought to himself. Suddenly out of nowhere Cas started speaking. "So what are you doing here Dean?" Dean smirked, and felt upset in some sense he felt his throat tightening, He cleared his throat then said "I didn't want to be alone for New Year" Cas chuckled lightly, "Well looks like your not so alone now- Come on Dean lets go have fun at the carnival!" Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and they both ran back to the carnival area. 

They had half an hour to spend together now until it would officially be the new year, So Dean felt that it was his duty to give Cas the ultamite new year experience. Dean took Cas on a few rides, they danced only a little bit to Elvis Presely when it randomly came on over the station, and they played a few games, Castiel won a big purple dragon on a clown game. Eventually when Cas stated that he was hungry, Dean took them both up to the Candy Bar and he got them both a cotton candy to share. Of course Cas being the little sweet *I know nothing about humanity* angel, his first reaction to the big bundle of pink fluff on a stick was an open mouth and the questions "Dean, What is this? And also how the hell do I consume this?" Which resulted in a big burst of happy laughter from Dean, Then Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' shoulder and they continued walking through the crowd. As they walked Cas started at the Cotton Candy, feeling confused and a bit disappointed for the fact that it look like it would taste really nice, and he really wanted to taste it but of course he didn't know how. So he just started at it hoping something would happen.   
When they reached the Ferris Wheel Dean gasped in excitement, He grabbed Cas' hand and they ran to the ride. When they got up to the pay desk Castiel looked at the ride in shock and awe. "That's a really big, tall, round ride, Dean" Cas said with a shaky tone in his voice. Dean just laughed and payed for the both of them to go on the ride. They only waited 3 minutes for the ride to come to a complete stop. They got inside the first carrige that arrived, they sat across from eachother, Cas sat the plush Dragon beside him and Dean held the stick of cotton candy, He slouched forward and started picking at the Cotton Candy to which Cas then copied him and discovered how to eat Cotton Candy and he fell in love with the sweet sugary taste of the pink fluffy sugar clumps that melted against the top of his mouth and tongue.   
"Dean this is amazing, I'm having so much fun. Thankyou!" Cas said sweetly, Dean just chuckled and ate more cotton candy in reply. They then finished the cotton candy Dean set the stick aside. Cas looked down at his feet, and looked nervous which gave Dean the impression that Cas wanted to talk about something. But before Cas could say a word, people started the countdown for the New Year to begin- "Ten!-Nine!-Eight!-Seven!-Six!-Five!-Four!-Three!-Two!-" Dean grabbed Castiel's face before either of them could say 'one!', and before Castiel knew it Dean and his own lips were pushed together with a gentle force. The fireworks began, and the kiss broke. Cas smiled sheepishly and Dean smirked, Dean held Cas' hands and they both looked out to the beach, where Dean could again see the horizon but this time when he looked upon it he could see what looked like a big golden star shooting through the sky, then bursting into a bunch of little coloured stars that decayed then disappeared into the water. Dean then looked at Cas' face that was lit up in two different ways; It was lit up from the light coming off the fireworks, and it was lit up of happiness and excitment. "Isn't the sight just beautiful?" Cas said with a wide smile on his face, Dean smiled and replied "Yeah! It sure is!" Cas looked at Dean and they starred deeply into eachothers eyes with Dean biting down gently on his lips. Cas moved closer to Dean and grasped his face with his soft hands and pulled Dean towards his face, "Can I kiss you again, Dean?" He said before moving in anymore closer, Dean just chuckled and dove into a kiss. Their tongues where laving upon eachothers as Dean's hands tickled along Cas' waist, and Cas' hands grapsed Dean hair inbetween his fingers. When they pulled apart from the kiss they stayed with their forheads leaning against eachothers, as they looked into eachothers eyes Dean said; "Happy New Year, Cas!" Cas then kissed Dean quickly then said "Happy New Year, Dean!". Dean didn't know if it was the alcohol but in that moment Dean felt like he was on top of the world with happiness, because he was starting his new year with Cas, and new years can sometimes mean new beginings. Like maybe a new begining to a new relationship, or trying new things.


	2. Valentines Day Has Never Been Like This~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been just over a month since Dean and Castiel’s unexpected New Year’s date, and it have been the same amount of time since Dean had even seen Cas. Now it was Valentine’s Day and Dean though that he would invite Castiel over for a night of movies, video games, pie, and Cas’ favourite hamburgers. So he texted Cas to see what he was up to. 
> 
> (This is a continue on from my first fanfic that I posted called, New Years Has Never Been Like This. So I would recommend reading that before this. But you don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s a Valentine’s Day, and like I said it’s a continue on so in the one before this, there was no sexual content. But in this one there’s a sex scene, between both Cas and Dean. Enjoy! And Please give me some feedback if needed or wanted.)
> 
> ((Mentions of the Fault in Our Stars by John Green. If you haven’t read the book I would highly recommend reading it John Green is one of the best Authors and one of my main inspirations!))

**_Hey Cas,_ **

**_It’s me Dean… Obviously._ **

**_I was just wondering what you’re up to tonight?_ **

**_Let me know ASAP!_ **

Every minute that went past that Cas didn’t reply made Dean grow more and more nervous about seeing him. Since they hadn’t seen each other since New Year’s Day, so Dean tried distracting himself for a while, He did the laundry, dishes, cleaned his bedroom and read a book.

During his reading of Chapter 4 of The Fault in our Stars, He had finally received a text message from Castiel. So once he felt the vibration against his leg he hurriedly grabbed his phone out of his pocket and checked the message. It read;

**_Hello Dean It’s Castiel obviously? I am not up to much at all. Just the usual, which is reading and probably watching some television. What is ASAP? I don’t understand._ **

Dean chuckled lightly as he read the text message, and then made sure to reply as quickly as he could while Cas was now on his phone. He started touching the keypad furiously;

**_Oh that’s good then, Because I was wondering if you might like to come to the bunker tonight and we can watch some television or read together. That’s only if you want to!_ **

**_ASAP means, As Soon as Possible. X_ **

It was only seconds before Dean received a reply;

**_I would love that. I will be around very soon._ **

Dean knew that when Cas said very soon, he probably meant 5 seconds. So Dean dropped his book and ran to the bedroom to get on more appropriate clothes. Not for the fact that he was trying to impress Cas or anything, but for the fact that he was in his underwear. He put on a pair of jeans, and a white button up shirt. He then ran to the storage room where he found a few candles lying around, and then he ran all the way back into the living area and laid a few candles on the coffee table. Just to brighten the room a bit. Before he knew it Cas was knocking at the bunker door. Dean ran to open it. And there he saw Castiel standing graciously in the doorway, wearing the usual. His oversized trench-coat, white shirt, dark blue tie, black pants and- Black shoes. ‘ _Shit!’_ Dean said to himself as he realised he was bare foot.

“Hello Dean” Cas said sweetly, he held a gift for Dean behind his back clasped in his hands. Which made Dean suspicious; Dean smirked at Cas and invited him in- “Come on in”. Cas walked a little bit behind Dean.

When they reached the living room, Dean stopped and turned to Cas, “Have a seat, and I’ll be back out here with a drink ok!” Cas smiled in reply, to which Dean then left and went into the kitchen. Cas sat down on the three seater lounge; it was huge and so comfortable. He put his gift for Dean on the coffee table and waited for Dean to return. Dean who was in the kitchen was freaking out about the fact that he knew Cas had a gift for him and he didn’t have one for Cas. _“What should I do? - What did he get me? - What am I going to give to him? - Should I go out and get him a gift? - No! He will know that I wasn’t planning on giving him something which will make him upset- I should put the pie on! - OH! What if he doesn’t like the pie! - Dean! Stop freaking out! This is freaking Cas we are talking about, He probably got you some weird inappropriate gift- and he will love the pie! Do you know why because he’s a freaking angel and loves everything except for demons and specific angels!”_ All of this ran through Dean’s head as he poured Castiel and himself a drink of wine with no emotion, He then waltzed over to the fridge and got out the pie, removed the wrapper and put it in the oven. He then ambled into the living room where Castiel was sitting and set their drinks on the coffee table. When he saw the red sparkling bag he couldn’t help the nerves that made him so excited to see what was in that bag. And when Castiel reached his arm out to grab it, Dean grew more and more nervous.

“So I did some research on Valentine’s Day before I came here, and the internet told me to get you a small gift to express my love for you. So I got you this”

Dean grabbed the bag out of Cas’ hands and looked inside to see chocolate shaped hearts and a rose that looked like it had been picked freshly from a garden. He smiled then looked at Cas and said “Thank you Cas, I’ve never actually had a valentine before” The last sentence he spoke with a light chuckle. Cas couldn’t help himself but to smile.

The night went on as they watched movies. The more they talked and ate the more closer they got. So by 10 o’clock Dean and Cas where snuggled into each other with Dean softly caressing Cas’ leg and pecking at his stubbled cheek. The feel of Dean’s lips so close to his made shivers run down his spine, He bit his bottom lip to try and keep in his moans when Dean would bite his neck and occasionally get really close to his semi hard erection. He had goose-bumps all over his body and he couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed Dean slightly away from him; only so that he could then turn his body to face Dean’s and then ravage him with kisses. 

Dean lay back on the couch with Cas straddling on top of him, Their tongues laving together in perfect harmony as they grinded their bodies against each other’s. Through gasps Cas tried to say to Dean “I’ve missed you!” But it came out kind of mumbled, Dean still understood what he was trying to say, so Dean smiled and chuckled with his throat. This turned Castiel on instantaneously. So much that Castiel was now completely erect. Cas thrusted his groin against Dean’s which made Dean moan uncontrollably. This also made Dean harder.

Eventually after long minutes of making out, Cas made a move on Dean. Cas slowly unbuttoned Dean’s shirt as he kissed where the buttons recently sat. he went further down until he reached Dean’s jean line. Where he then undid the zipper on his jeans then proceeded to pull them down to his ankles along with his underwear, Showing Dean’s now throbbing lightly leaking erection. Cas slid his tongue all the way up to the tip of Dean’s penis, then all the way back down to the base. Formerly all the way back up to the tip, then wrapped his whole mouth around Dean and continued to suck on Dean’s penis. First he started slowly and erotically. Then as Dean ordered he progressed more and more fast. Dean couldn’t hold back any of his moans. He never knew Cas would be this good at pleasuring someone, especially himself, he had never been pleasured so well by anyone in all his experiences with sex. Dean moaned out of ecstasy as he began to reach his climax, “Uh- C-Cas!” Cas then looked up at Dean, mouth still wrapped around his dick, and hummed against it sending Dean through an orgasm. “I’m cumming Cas! I’m going to cum!” He said seconds prior to coming inside Castiel’s mouth. His hot fresh semen dripping out of Cas mouth then falling onto Dean’s stomach.

Dean looked at Cas seductively, with a cheeky smirk on his face as he just released his lip from between his teeth. Cas smiled and asked “What!?” Dean then raised his eyebrows and said, “You better be fucking me tonight Cas!” This comment made Cas bit his lip, He then stood up. Took Dean’s hand and they walked over to the pool table. Cas pushed Dean against it, pushing him over the table so Dean was showing himself fully to Cas. Cas then on the spur of the moment undid his pants, and removed them. Then removed his trench-coat and ripped open his shirt, revealing his strong muscly torso.  Cas then shoved his big hard wet erection inside Dean’s opening. Dean screamed out of pain and pleasure. Cas then slowly pushed himself all the way inside Dean, Until he hit Dean’s g-spot. He then pulled himself slowly out making Dean moan in relief. Cas then kept fucking himself in and out of Dean. Dean had never been penetrated this way before, at first he hated but now he loves it. Especially when Cas hits that special spot inside of him that sends him closer and closer to an orgasm each time, and it’s the same for Cas.

Castiel was now thrusting hard and fast inside Dean. And he was close to cumming, Dean whimpered and whined, while Cas moan and groaned in his deep husky voice of seduction. "Dean!" He moaned- "I'm cumming Dean!" Dean smiled and bit down on his lip as Cas thrust harder and faster. Until he released himself inside Dean. Cas pulled out of Dean, then licked up his semen from Dean's opening.  Dean chuckled  when he felt Castiel's tongue laving inside of him.  

 

That night they kissed and cuddled as they fell asleep in eachothers arms, And Dean knew that he didn't want Cas to leave his arms ever again. 


End file.
